Ordo Xenos
In the fictional Warhammer 40,000 universe, the Ordo Xenos, (more commonly known as the Alien Hunters) are one of the three Ordos of the Inquisition, faced with counteracting the threat of alien species. Currently, there is no Alien Hunter Codex, but rules for Deathwatch Space Marines have been printed in White Dwarf, and a background book, Xenology, was released by Black Library Publications in February 2006 (Spurrier, 2006). Formation and Role The Ordo Xenos was set up by the Emperor shortly before the Great Crusade, to investigate and study alien races, and destroy any that were deemed to be a threat to humanity. This jurisdiction has been expanded to any members of the Imperium that deal with aliens, trade in their technology, or seek to hide alien species from the armies of the Imperium. Inquisitors of the Ordo Xenos are devoted to their cause, and are amongst the greatest forces that can be arrayed against an alien species. Armed with the best human and alien technology available, extremely knowledgeable about their foe, and filled with hatred for non-human species, the Ordo Xenos can respond to any alien threat. Their tactics vary depending on the situation and level of alien taint revealed. Where the threat is subtle they will use guile and stealth, wielding their power as if a scalpel used to cut out a cancer. When the alien menace is great, the Inquisitor can enlist the aid of entire regiments of Imperial Guard and Space Marines. Death Watch When the threat is too great for even the requisitioned troops of the Inquisition to handle, the Inquisitor will call on the elite battle-brothers of the Deathwatch, a squad made up of volunteer Space Marines from all of the Space Marine chapters. All Deathwatch members wear black except for one shoulder having the colors of their original chapter (as not to dishonor their power armour's Machine Spirit) and the other has the Icon of Deathwatch . Certain Chapters make for great Xeno hunters, like the Ultramarines (with their experience against Tyranids) or the Crimson Fists (with their experience against Orks). Ordo Xenos is well known for either being extremely ponderous or extremely quick to act. A major example of this is when the Tau first made contact with Imperial governors on the eastern fringe, and alien technology was allowed to penetrate all the way to Holy Terra. However, at times the Ordo Xenos can truly bring the hammer of the Emperor down on the foul alien, a prime example of Ordo Xenos power can be seen during the Damocles Gulf crusade in which an Ordo Xenos headed battle group penetrated deep into Tau space, inflicting horrendous casualties against the Tau. The Deathwatch teams may specialize in any race, the Tau, Tyranids, Necrons, Orks or even Eldar, it depends upon the experience of the team. They normally operate in groups of 5, 10, or 20 depending on the size of the conflicft. In extreme circumstances, they will operate along side of other armies of the imperium. When a member leaves Deathwatch to return to his original Chapter, he gains the honor of keeping his armored left arm plate. Xeno Catechism The following is the Catechism of the Xeno, from the Third Book of Indoctrinations . *To be Unclean, That is the Mark of the Xenos *To be Impure, That is the Mark of the Xenos *To be Abhorred, That is the Mark of the Xenos *To be Reviled, That is the Mark of the Xenos *To be Hunted, That is the Mark of the Xenos *To be Purged, That is the fate of the Xenos *To be Cleansed, For that is the fate of all Xenos The "chant" is directly taken from a fluff background box in the original Rogue Trader handbook, the much more detailed and background-heavy first edition of the WH40K game, originally released in the late 1980s. In its original version "mutant" was chanted instead of "xenos". Ordo Xenos Members Agmar, Inquistor :As a young member of the Ordo Hereticus, he lead attacks upon Ichar IV's capital city of Lomas to break up rebellion among strange cult members. It turned out that the rebellion was created by a massive Genestealer infestation. With the Adeptus Arbites, he destroyed enough defenses to allow the Ultramarines to seize back the planet. It was then that Angmar's Astropaths felt the approach of Hive Fleet Kraken and it was his initiative that lead to the breaking of Hive Fleet Kraken at Ichar IV. Artemis, Battle Brother :He was originally of the Mortifactors Chapter. Artemis commanded Deathwatch kill teams against the K'nib in the Donorian Sector. This was done at the request of the Kaslon Imperial Guard Regiment. Artemis slew Alcayde and ended their attack upon Imperial Space, even though the credit was given to the Kaslon regiment . :He is quoted as saying: "Do not ask, 'Why kill the alien? rather, ask, 'Why not?'" Eisenhorn, Gregor :An Amalathian member of Ordo Xenos, he was the infamous inquisitor who orchestrated the downfall of Quixos the Bright and Pontius Glaw using a stolen daemonhost named Cherubael, a former tool of Quixos. He seemingly vanished soon after the downfall of Pontius Glaw. Kryptmann : Member of the Ordo Xenos, Tyranid expert, saviour of the Imperium in the Hive Fleet Leviathan crisis, and the first discoverer of a full 82 alien species (all of which he subsequently deemed a threat to the Imperium and ordered eradicated). :He was the first Inquisitor to witness the devastating effects of Tyranid conquest during the attack of Hive Fleet Behemoth and fought the Tyranids for over 250 years. He was one of the most active members of the Inquisition against the Tyranid invasions, even taking drastic measures to the dismay of other Inquisitors. During the Invasion of Hive Fleet Leviathan, Kryptman lead Deathwatch Kill-teams to the Tarsis sector to aid the Mortifactors Chapter and the Ultramarines of Tarsis Ultra. By capturing a Lictor, Magos Biologis Locard (Kryptman's Adeptus Mechanicus Biologist) created a biological weapon to use against the Tyranids, Ureil Ventris and members of the Deathwatch led by Captain Bannon used it to destroy the Norn Queen. :He later authorised the largest single act of genocide the imperium has ever inflicted on itself by abandoning or destroying all worlds in the Hive Fleet Leviathan's path. He was later issed a "Carta Extremis" and was stripped of his title. However, this did not stop him and he soon lead his loyal Deathwatch warriors to steal Genestealers in statis and use them to lure. Reynaard, Inquisitor :Reynaard discovered an cult worshipping aliens on Mandall IV. Using a Deathwatch kill team, he attempted to destroy the cult, which proved to have taken over most of the capital city. After escaping, Reynaard returned with over 500,000 troops and eradicated all in the city. Vail, Amberly :Member of the Ordo Xenos. Featured in the Ciaphas Cain series, she acts as the editor of the Cain Archive. It has been suggested that her relationship with Cain is more than professional. References * Category:Warhammer 40,000